1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toy brick games favored by children, especially to the toy bricks which are able to be securely connected with each other and rotate in two directions with respect to each other, and which can bring a lot of interest for the children playing with them.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy brick games are favored by children all over the world. They a very good kind of toy that can be used to improve children's intelligence and patience.
A typical kind of conventional toy brick game is as shown in FIG. 7. Square toy bricks (60) are provided, and in each side of each of which a notch (61) is defined. In most situations the notch (61) has a flat bottom plane and two opposite side planes being perpendicular to the bottom plane. Two substantially semispherical small protrusions (63) are respectively formed on the two side planes. A pole connector (50) is provided for connecting two toy bricks (60) together. Each pole connector (50) has two flat top planes on each of which two dimples (52) are formed side by side. Pushing the pole connector (50) into the notch (61) until the dimples (52) engage with the small protrusions (63) can then connect two toy bricks (60).
However, this kind of toy brick game has the following shortcomings:
1. inconvenience in assembly: the volumes of both the protrusions (63) and the dimples (52) are very small, and to align them accurately is not only inconvenient, it also may be boring to a child;
2. insufficient combination force: the small volume and thus the small contacting area determine that the combination forces maybe insufficient to make a strong and large structure, especially to a child, because the accuracy of his/her actions is not very high;
3. only one rotational direction is possible thus resulting in fewer assembly variations: obviously, one toy brick is only able to rotate with respect to another in one rotational direction.